memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Federation Commander
Federation Commander is a tactical starship combat game system, produced and developed by Amarillo Design Bureau. It is designed to represent combat between vessels of various factions in the Star Fleet Universe, such as the United Federation of Planets and the Klingon Empire. Unlike its sister publication, Star Fleet Battles, Federation Commander is not intended to be a very in-depth simulation of space combat in the 22nd-23rd centuries. Rather, it is aimed at providing a balance between tactical nuance and ease of playability, one which makes the game more accessible for newer gamers, or those with limited time constraints, than Star Fleet Battles. A key means of facilitating this is the distinction between Squadron and Fleet Scale combat. Each starship or base (or space monster!) has two ship diagrams, representing its -weapon options, shields, number of shuttlecraft, available warp drive and impulse power, etc. The same starship (such as, say, a Federation battlecruiser) has one diagram in a more detailed Squadron scale - the kind of scale seen in Star Fleet Battles - and another, more simplified one in Fleet scale - a similar scale to the Cadet scale seen in SFB. Both scales use the same rule system, allowing gamers to play a fast-paced duel or starbase assault in Fleet scale, or a more detailed cruiser clash or squadron battle in the aptly-titled Squadron scale. (Examples of each scale of starship can be seen at ADB's Federation Commander site in PDF format) Initial release The initial release for the Federation Commander game system is: Federation Commander: Klingon Border This release contains a 48 page rulebook, reference play sheets, with colour counters and corresponding ship diagrams for various ship classes in the Federation's United Star Fleet (including the fabled Constitutionclass starship portrayed in Star Trek: The Original Series and the Federation class Dreadnought seen in the Star_Fleet Technical Manual) and the Klingon Empire's Deep Space Fleet (including the famed D7 class battlecruisers, seen serving the Klingon and Romulan Empires in the Original Series) Two ship classes from the Kzinti Hegemony, the Tholian Holdfast's famed Patrol Corvette - the vessel from The Tholian Web, an Orion pirate raider vessel, as well as a number of freighter craft, base stations, starbases and a space monster - the feared Planet Killer - are also included. This module is due for release in November 2005. Future releases Future releases include: Federation Commander: Romulan Border This release will substitute the Romulans and the Gorns for the Klingons and the Kzinti. This module is due for release in June 2006. and: Federation Commander: Tholian Border This release will flesh out the Tholian forces and rules - such as for the famed Tholian web. The Seltorians, an insectoid race once slaves to the Tholians in their home galaxy, may also be included in this release. This module is due for release in 2006. Federation Commander: Borders of Madness This release will include several ships in Fleet scale from Star Fleet Battles which will not be included in the main Federation Commander releases, such as scout vessels, commando starships and space control ships (dreadnoughts serving as home vessels for fighter craft and fast patrol craft). '' ''Also, many rules which have been excluded from the main Federation Commander modules will be included for those who wish to use them. In contrast to the step-by-step release schedule for various races in the main line FC sets, each race seen in SFB which will have a representation in Borders of Madness will be included in the first module. '' ''As this game is intended for an audience already familiar with SFB, this release will be primarily available from ADB's mail order site. '' ''This module is due for release in 2006. Awaiting development Other reserved titles, such as: Federation Commander: Deep Space Federation Commander: Next Frontier and Federation Commander: War and Peace Have at the time of writing not been assigned to cover specific races or scenarios. Miniatures Also, a series of related miniature box sets is scheduled for release alongside each title release. Due for release alongside Klingon Border is a Federation and a Klingon fleet set, as well as a set containing the other warships, freighters and bases seen in FC:KB. Further Information *ADB's Federation Commander Home Page *Federation Commander development threads (under New Product Development/Current Schedule) Category:Games